


Embraced by the Iris

by PrussianVenom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robot pussy, SO, Zenyatta comforting a dysphoric Genji, askin the age old question, can you put 8 fingers in a vagina, h/c, h/c kinda, holla, i couldve made it a lot more dramatic, iris hands used innapropriately, made it fluffy instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianVenom/pseuds/PrussianVenom
Summary: Genji comes to his master in hopes to soothe his uneasy mind, Zenyatta certainly does so





	Embraced by the Iris

**Author's Note:**

> first overwatch fiction and first first person! Im actually pretty pleased with this, for the most part

It has been a good while since the younger Shimada has come to me.

 

A good while it's been since I've gotten to enjoy the other's presence.

 

Of course Genji still has way to go before he reaches true inner peace and that does require sometime to himself. So it is not unusual for me to be bereft of the other, even if it causes some longing in me. Though that is not unusual for me either.

 

My life has lightened up considerably since the other came into my stead. At first it was frustrating trying to deal with the other, but now that he had calmed down some he was an absolute joy to have around. The ninja is as playful as he is skilled and often will engage me in childish games like hiding my orbs or doing something foolish in an attempt to get me on my feet.

 

His youthful nature was something I desperately needed when I found him. It was not too long after I had lost my brother that the other started to lighten up around me. I believe he has given me as much peace as I have him.

 

We have had healed together.

 

In each other we have found tranquility.

 

Though I wonder if he realizes this.

 

I care for him deeply. With the resurgence of his brother I hope I can grant him that last bit of peace he craves, he needs. Unfortunately, now that I’ve met Hanzo I can see why it might be a difficult journey for the both of them. Hanzo talks about wanting redemption but seems to be a very difficult and stubborn person to deal with. It doesn't help that he's at ends with Genji's current being. I want him to see past that, that his brother still remains, even if his form is different.

 

“Master?”

 

Ah, speak of the devil. The man enters my room, almost shyly despite his usual confident behavior others.

 

“What is it my student? Are you feeling alright?”

 

“I do not think so master. I have that feeling again. That's something off, wrong...misplaced...missing.”

 

Oh, how unfortunate. Dysphoria. Angela had explained it to me when I told her I was going to be caring for Genji. I cannot say I understand, being mechanical all my life. That being said, I can emphasize why the transition from flesh and bone to mesh and wire can affect someone's psychological health as such.

 

“Aaa, perhaps your mind and soul tire. Would you perhaps like to meditate with me? Or would you like to talk about it in depth? I will try to consult you the best I can.”

 

“I think...I think I would like to discuss it with you master.”

 

“Of course. What specifically feels off? What feels misplaced?”

 

“Ive….Ive always been at odds with accepting my new body. I thought, or perhaps hoped, that the other members would understand my plight on some level seeing as a majority of them are fixed with mechanical limbs, but…...They don't. I don't know why I thought they would/ Missing a limb and missing one's entire being are very different. To feel a phantom pain of one's arm is nothing compared to feeling the phantom pain of your chest, your legs, your stomach y-”

 

“Genji.” I cut him off, I do not wish to see him stir himself up needlessly.

 

“I...I want someone, I want to to talk to someone who…”

 

“Understands?” I offer.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you think your teammates do not sympathize?”

 

“Sympathy and understanding are two very different things.”

 

“I think you misunderstand sympathy.” I say playfully and the other relaxes some, even chuckles quietly, though still tightly for my liking. “We all live different lives, and we don't always experience events as others would. Some of your teammates might be able to understand you more than others and others might not understand at all. That does not derive from their sympathy to you and your condition either. Imagine it this way my student, picture any of them going through the same thing you did. Do you think they would react the same?”

 

Genji silently nods and waits.

 

“What I'm saying Genji, is that, you may never meet someone who truly understands your plight because no one has gone through what you have, and even if they did there's a good chance they would experience it differently than you did.”

 

The other takes a moment to take in my words before he sits down within arms reach and removes the metal plating covering his face. He is handsome and scarred, inside and out, and thank the Iris that I am lucky enough to see him exposed and vulnerable.

 

“Thank you master.” He smiles at me before turning his gaze away. “There is something else I wish to discuss, to help ease me, if you will.”

 

“It would be my pleasure my student.”

 

“Even surrounded by my friends, people I've known for years and would consider my family, I still feel uneasy, like I don't belong, lonely.”

 

“Lonely?”

 

“Yes. It feels contrive, but there are still things I desire, human things, that I desire in my heart. Desires that I feel will go unfulfilled.”

 

“You are still human Genji,” He smiles “ Could it be you are speaking of romantic desires?”

 

“Yes, I suppose,” his face is slightly pink, how cute. “I never had any serious relationships when I was younger. I didn't think about love, about being with someone closely until it was too late. Now a man in his thirties, I would like to find someone.”

 

“What is the problem then? You are quite the catch.” I'm a little disappointed to see that the scowl that began to form on his face only further etched it's way onto his features.

 

“I'm this. Nobody wants this.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“I imagine those who are interested in robotic beings are only interested in full on omnics, and I don't know many others that want a machine of a man.” He jokes, he smiles slightly, tight, trying to and failing in hiding the pain he feels in those words.

 

“You feel undesirable.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you trust me Genji?:

 

“With my life master.” He does not question the change of subject. His outright devotion to me has me reeling sometimes.

 

“If you'd like, I can give you a special massage. It might not wipe away your feelings of inadequacy, but perhaps for a moment I can ease the pain. I want you to relax, to feel at ease, perhaps if we put the body at ease than the mind will follow.”

 

Genji looks at me as if he wants to question my motives. I do not blame him. My motives feel unclear to myself at the moment. I do want to help him. I do want him to be calm and relaxed, and I do want to get rid of his feelings of self loathing, but I fear that my true intention might veer regardless of how purehearted it started out as.

 

He nods, accepting my offer. I pat the ground in front of me and he moves to sit there with his back facing me. I doubt any other person but an engineer could admire this sight like I do. Even if mechanical, you can see the power in his form.

 

I reach out and carefully push against his spine. As I bring my other hand to press against his shoulder blade I hear a content sigh leave marred lips. The material is strange. Armor and flexible metal mesh combined in a beautiful humanoid form. I can feel the artificial strands of muscles relax under my fingers as I continue across his back and along the sides of his neck. My curiosity gets the best of me as I push a finger underneath the armor plating of his shoulder blades, my fingertips dancing along the wires that lay there. Genji flinches and his breath hitches but otherwise he says nothing. My other hand pushes under the opposite shoulder blade. The mechanisms are warm and the wires appear to be receptive if Genji's small restrained reactions are anything to go by.

 

I can't help but to wonder what I'm doing to him. If I was causing him pain i'm sure hed tell me, same goes for if i was causing him discomfort. Yet he says nothing about my exploration. I push deeper until I'm able to massage the wires steadily with my hands. Mindlessly, or perhaps not, I let a little spark of static flow out from my fingers. Genji jolts, the noise leaving his throat foreign. He stays in place. His breathing is deeper, erratic. I cannot tell if i'm easing him or unintentionally riling him up more. Seeing him like this has stirred something inside me as well. Consciously or not so, again, i'm not so sure, I blink into another state of mind, arms forming in a ring behind me. Only when one of the hands touch Genji's sides does he move away. Only then do I become aware of the hands, manifested in my desire to touch more. His face is red and he looks shocked when he sees the multitude of arms, some of which are already fading back into nonexistence.

 

“Is something wrong my student? Have I mis-stepped our boundaries?” I certainly hope not. I would be horrendously bereaved if destroyed any chance of seeing my student so open again.

 

“N-not exactly.” His face gets redder and he looks off to the side again. I regard him for a moment, studying him carefully. He refuses to make eye contact with me and he seems embarrassed.

 

Oh…

 

Ohhhh…

 

Oh my.

 

This certainly wasn't what I intended when we started.

“Are you aroused Genji?”

 

“Master!”

 

“Am I wrong?” Genji laughs brokenly and hides his face in his hands.

 

“You are horribly blunt.”

 

“Have you known me to beat around the bush?”

 

“No I suppose not. You are as brazen as ever.”

 

“You are avoiding my question Genji.” He goes quiet, he removes his hands to fidget at his sides.

“It is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“I was not aware your body was outfitted to do such things.” Genji smiles and awkwardly scratches his neck.

 

“Angela wanted to make me as human as possible.”

 

“Did they succeed?”

 

“Master!”

 

“Was that inappropriate? I apologize for my curios-”

 

“No! It's fine.” His face is as red as my sash at this point.

 

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying teasing the other. He's in a better mood now, so regardless, I'm thankful.

 

“I do not mean to embarrass you Genji.” I lie.

 

“ Of course, I, I understand master.” there's a moment where we just behold each other quietly before either of us speak.

 

“Master, if I may?”

 

“Yes Genji?”

 

“While we’re on this subject. Can...can omnics engage in sexual activity? Or is that another thing that makes me unlike you?” I chuckle deeply.

 

“There are a great many things that make us unlike each other. That is not one of them. Omnics can, if they so desire, engage in sexual contact. If they are not already, they can be outfitted with genitalia of their choosing.”

 

“Are you?” Hm? How unexpected.

“Outfitted for such activities I mean.” I had not expected this. What does he hope to do with such knowledge? Is he interested in me? Though that could be wishful thinking on my part and he is just as curious of my form as I am of his.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Oh,” He gives me a heated look.”Have you felt arousal?”

 

“Yes,” I pause, “ I feel it now.” His eyes widen and he stiffens.

 

Perhaps that was the wrong answer. I know my bluntness can be embarrassing for the other. We share another tightly wound silence before I offer him a seat before me again.

 

“Would you like to continue our massage? Or have I made things awkward?”

 

Genji doesn't answer, he considers something before sitting in front of me again. The arms knowingly manifest themself this time and I get back to work once more. My actual hands traced up the ridges of his spine, the golden ones pushed under various plates to grope at sensitive wiring underneath. Genji sighs breathily and leans back into my embrace. With him closer I can feel more of him.

 

“I-it's hot.”

 

“The hands?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is it bad?”

 

“Oh god no.”

 

Genji moans and I feel the urge to see something else parting those lips. It's a shame I do not have lips because I greatly desire to press them to his. One of the hands reaches up to gently push against the cyborgs lips. They're soft, plush, warm. He gasps at foreign contact. I let out a wave of electricity through my limbs, shocking him, jolting him in my arms. The non physical hands push deeper into the wiry mechanisms of his body. His voice gets louder and I get more reckless with the Iris. For a moment I touch beyond physical and Genji lurches forward and out of my touch. Genji turns around quickly and stares at me with wide questioning eyes. For someone as old as he, he looks younger than I technically am. Innocent even.

 

“W-what was that?”

 

“My apologies, with the Iris I touched what can be considered your soul.”

 

Genji crawls back into my embrace, facing me now.

 

“It felt...I'm not sure...I..”

 

“I understand Genji, being embraced the Iris is, indescribable.”

 

“Master..” He inches closer, I can feel his breath against my face.

 

“I think such titles are inappropriate at the moment Genji.” Genji smiles slyly and looks his age for once.

 

“Zenyatta.”

 

I feel an electrical trill, something akin to a shiver, run up my spine. It isn't the first time he's said my name, but this is the first time I've heard it said so….lewdly.

 

“Zenyatta, can I kiss you?” I laugh.

 

“I do not see how, but feel free to do as you wish.”

 

He smiles and presses his lips against the golden plating of what would be called my face. I can feel the heat as he pushes closer until his chest is pressed to mine. I fell a bit ridiculous on his part. To kiss unmoving metal has to be strange? Wouldn't it?

 

I put the hands forth again, now massaging and caressing the inside of his chest and torso. He breaks his kiss to pant and moan wetly against my face.

 

“Genji.” I try to get his attention. I run one of the hands up his thigh. “Genji would you like to experience it first hand?” He looks confused, eyes dazed and hazy.

 

“Experience what?”

“Omnic love making.” His eyes take on a dangerous glint in the low light and he wraps his arms around my neck.

 

“I would love nothing more Zenyatta.” The hands flicker brightly in conjunction with my excitement and Genji chuckles. “And it appears you do too.”

 

The hands are removed from his chest, at least a majority of them are, and replaced on the man's thighs and posterior. With my real hands I grope the metal plating caressing the conjunction of his groin. Genji gasps and grinds into the palm of my hand.

 

“Genji, have you used these parts before?” He shakes his head pathetically.

 

“I was busy finding peace. I did not think to-”

 

“You didn't even think of trying it out? As a human man, especially one like yourself, I thought you would have at least given it a try.”

 

“A-Are...Are you making fun of me?” He chides playfully.

 

“Of course not my student. I just thought, surely, in the lonesome of the temple you would have relieved yourself of your frustrations.”

 

A fluorescent hand crawls down his back into the seam of his backside. With the material hand I find the switch on the groin plating to release it. Genji squeals as his genitals are exposed for the first time. He looks down to inspect himself. I give him a moment to take this unknown part of himself in. He moves his hand off my shoulder to travel in between his thighs. His eyes widen when he finds that he is equipped with both genitals. I give him another moment to take that in. It's probably shocking as a man. So I say nothing and caress him gently with the hands of the Iris.

 

“I….I-i have a vagina?”

 

“It is not uncommon to be outfitted with both.”

 

“Angela-”

 

“Probably did not want to assume your preference.” He whimpers quietly as he pushes a finger pass the wet lips of his synthetic vagina.

 

“I-it's so sensitive.”

 

My patience is being tested.

 

I want to touch him, to replace his hand with my own. I want to give him pleasure beyond belief.

 

“Do you need a moment?” His eyes snap back to me as if he had forgotten I was there.

 

“No...I want to see you too.” His hands grab mindlessly at the sash around my waist.

 

“Impatience is unbecoming.”

 

“Don't lecture me on patience,” Genji smirks. “Especially when you are so close to losing it. Not to mention you're the one who initiated it.” He can read me so well. Pity, I thought I was doing a fine job trying hide my excitement.

 

I lean back and let the sparrow do as he pleases with my clothes. He sits back for a moment to inspect me the same.

 

“You have both also.”

 

“Yes I fig-AHhh!” He cuts my sentence short by plunging 2 whole fingers inside me.

 

“You're so wet and warm~. So hard master~.” My hips lift subconsciously. I grab his wrist weakly in an attempt to stop the sudden onslaught on my body.

 

“Genji, my sparrow, this is supposed to be about you. If you, ah, if you please, I would like to c-continue my massage.” Genji pouts and retracts his fingers and he leans back.

 

“Ok then, how should I be? Or rather, how do you want me?~” Genji winks.

 

“For your comfort I would suggest you lay down.”

 

I'm absolutely mesmerized as his lithe body stretches and lays itself before me. Once he's situated I smooth my hands down the expanse of his torso and lay them on his hips The hands manifested take place on his thighs, soothing and caressing, searching for every sensitive node hidden in the mechanical intricacies of his body. Two hands press closer in between his thighs as I inch another closer to his cock.

 

“Z-zen please.”

 

“Please what my sparrow? You have to voice your thoughts clearly for your desires to be heard.”

 

Genji groans and tosses his head back in frustration.

 

“Touch me, please.”

 

“I am touching you Genji.”

 

“Master.” Genji glares at me, though it hardly has any heat behind it.

 

“Yes my sparrow?”

 

Genji grabs my silver wrists and places my hands on his cock, hissing in relief as he does so. I feel giddy at this man, 14 years my elder, impatiently struggle to get off. I wrap one hand loosely around his cock and move two of my other hands to pull his pussy wide open with my thumbs. He moans high in his throat and bucks against me. A material hand and a golden hand press his hips down against the wooden floor. With the last 3 hands I cares every imaginable inch I can of the cybernetic body. Genji's crying, moaning, sweetly and openly, struggling so sweetly against the hands holding him. Carefully, gently, teasingly I push the tips of my thumbs into the entrance of his pussy. He whines and tries to thrash about more.

 

“How does it feel my sparrow? To have both?”

 

“I,” He laughs breathlessly. “I'll have to t-thank Angela later.”

 

“Good?”

 

“I-it's so good m-master.” I accidentally push a thumb deeper than intended. Genji gasps and smiles brightly up at me.

 

“Saying master is inappropriate huh?”

 

“Chirpy little sparrow aren't you?” Genji laughs, a laugh which bites off into a groan as I pull apart the wet muscular walls of his pussy.

 

“I-it's not e-enough master.”

 

“Oh? What do you mean?”

 

“I want you inside m-me, I-i want you to fuck me.” Genji tosses and whines.

 

“How blunt of you my sparrow.”

 

“Not o-one to beat a-around the bush.”

 

“Are you sure? You don't want to be stretched first?”

 

“D-don't imagine a-artificial flesh can tear that easily and besides,” Genji moves to push a couple fingers inside with my thumbs. “Look how wet I am.~”

 

I retract my hands. Does this man know the power he holds over me? Years building iridescent patience is crumbling quickly at his hands, crumbling at the hands of a simple broken man.

 

“Genji, you are far too flippant with your body.”

 

My words betray my actions as my fingers push deeper inside his pussy along with his own.

 

“Just imagine how Angela would react if I had to bring you in because of your excitability. Imagine how she would look at us. How upset she would be if I destroyed such a beautiful creation of hers. Do you want that?” Genji throws his head back against the floor.

 

“Master pl-please.” Genji whines and pulls my wrist, gagging to have my fingers deeper.

 

“Does it feel that good my student?”

 

Even in his haze he still nods his affirmation and mutters praise to me in his native tongue. There are not many times where I wish I had a more humanoid shape, but this is certainly one of those rare moments where I desperately crave.

 

I want to kiss him, to trace the crevice of his mouth with a tongue of my own. I want to mark him. I am not granted many possessions, but I want him to be one of them, I want to own him. I want him to be mine and mine alone. Only this creature of metal and flesh can incite such dark and powerful feelings inside of me.

 

All hands join where my fingers are inserted. Genji's eyes widen and he is struck mute when he sees 8 golden hands approach his dripping opening.

 

“Ze-Zenyatta?” His voice is trembling with excitement bordering fear. Maybe this is not the best course of action but even my own mind is hazy and I cannot find it in myself to care.

 

“I would not fret sparrow, after all it is as you said,” fingers from all hands, from all sides, press slowly against his cunt.” I don't imagine artificial flesh can tear that easily.”

 

Genji's jaw falls slack as 8 fingers very abruptly enter his wet, wet pussy. Its secreting a green luminescent fluid I assume is his body's natural lubricant, and i find myself weirdly entranced by it. Entranced by the way it leaks out and down the seam of his ass and puddles onto the floor. Entrance by the stream crawling down my fingers to my wrist all the way down to my elbow.

 

I believe I'll have to extend my gratitude to Angela as well.

 

Genji choked on his tongue as his hips twitched sporadically, unsure whether or not to rock into the fingers or flinch away.

 

“How does it feel my student?” Genji lifts his head to stare at me with bright gleaming eyes. I can see tears brimming at the edges.

 

“T-too much~.” the cyborg chokes out.

 

“I thought you wanted more sparrow.” I tease a ninth finger around the spread edge. Genji tenses and sobs out a broken sound.

 

“F-f-fuck p-please Zenyatta.” A tear finally cascades down the scarred cheek of my precious bed mate and I feel shamelessly proud.

 

“My sweet, sweet 緑のスズメ.” Genji cries out and throws himself back against the floor. “You have to use your words or I cannot give you what you want.” Genji pauses and looks at me, truly looks at me, as if he were looking into me.”

 

“म तिमीलाई चाहन्छु”

 

The energy that surges through my body fizzles the luminescent hands and travels through Genji's body. We both gasp and groan at the sensation.

 

I had no idea.

 

I feel a warmth not attributed to arousal bloom within in the wires powering me. I am awash with endearment as the harsh Nepali is repeated through my mind.

 

“Of course, I apologize for my teasing sparrow. I had briefly forgotten that this is to relax you.”

 

I allow the hands to retreat from his stretched entrance to hold him. They pull him closer, cares his thighs slowly, gently. I let my own hardness rest against his entrance before I slowly press the head of it forward. Genji sighs and wraps his legs around my waist loosely. I take a moment before pushing in completely. The heat is something I don't think I could ever have imagined, the only thing comparable would be the Iris itself.

 

“How is it Genji?” The nin shoots a half cocked smirk up at me and shifts hips closer to mine, wiggles his ass against me.

 

“You, you were built well.” I chuckle and start a slow pace.

 

I treat my movements like a gentle wave, and receive pleasure as like. It feels like an ocean of molten heat running through my body and lights up my circuits.

 

The embrace of the Iris heightens every sense and covers us both with a warm light. More hands begin to manifest and cover the cyborg in tantalizing and fleeting hot touches. Genji braces his hands on the floor and tries to set his own pace, faster his body begs. I am all too happy to appease. Hands lift his waist, angle him, pull him forward for a faster more desirable pace. Genji bites his lip and claws at the floor.

 

Metallic slaps join his voice in the broken rhythmic song our actions are creating. I lose control of pace and very quickly my own awareness. Things began to blur at the edges with blinding light. Genji appears in the same state through the haze. His hands curl around two of the many hands covering him. Hes sobbing pleasure and I can feel deep inside him that he is close.

 

“Genji are y-”

 

“H-hai! A-a little more.~”

 

I curl over to press my face against his. it's the closest sentiment I can get to a kiss. Genji latches onto my neck and pulls my face closer, pressing sloppy wet kisses against it as he jerks violently in my grasp, panting hotly against my face as his insides clamp almost painfully around my length as he sitll and rolls through his orgasm.

 

My vision burns and balcs out as I follow quickly after. When it comes back to I'm greeted with the sight of Genji, now free of the golden array of hands, panting and looking up me dazedly. He is, he is perfect and i've never been so happy in my life. This moment is precious, it is precious and everything I could ever desire in this world.

 

“愛する人よ、いかがお過ごしですか” The green hair tussles as he laughs. Most likely at my subpar Japanese. His hands trace the slight scratches left in the metal of my face.

 

“म शानदार छु, धन्यवाद”’

 

“Your Nepali has improved drastically. When have you been practicing?” The other giggles childishly and kisses me gently.

 

“Whenever I could find time, I may have put off some meditation to do so.”

 

“Mm? For my sake? Genji you s-”

 

“I shouldn't have? It paid off didn't it?” He grins impurely. I laugh and pull out carefully, not wanting to touch any where too over sensitive. He sighs happily and pulls me to lay next to him.

 

“Do omnics get tired too?”

 

“Yes, I am anything but though.”

 

“Ah, a reinvigorating massage for you, a tiring one for me.”

 

“Genji.”

 

“Yes my master?”

 

“I know my feelings are not so easily understood but-”

 

“I understand your feelings Zenyatta. I know that you wouldn't have done something like this unless you harboured well,” He turns onto his side, the setting sun behind him, like a halo. “The same feelings I did. I wouldn't have asked such things if I didn't think this would be the outcome.”

 

“So am I to believe this is your way of confessing?” Genji laughs lowly.

 

“This comes to me a lot easier than words do.”

 

“I hope that doesn't stay the case, I wish you to be able to talk to me freely.”

 

“ I already do.”

 

“A lot of that is my interpretation of what you're trying to say.”

 

“And you interpret me so well.” I snort and run a hand through his hair.

 

“I hoped I helped?”

 

“Oh definitely, I'll have to repay you for such a lovely massage.”

 

“Oh? Do you have something in mind?”

 

“Wouldn't you like to know.” I laugh.

 

I shouldn't encourage him. Shouldn't encourage this behavior.

 

Though….

 

I suppose it couldn't do much harm….

 

We all deserve to be selfish sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! let me know if you see any mistakes, im still looking for a beta and i feel like i still look over some shit
> 
> as always your comments fuel me
> 
> love ya!


End file.
